projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: One Big Questionably Happy Family
Synopsis After a while, they spot an island in the distance along with more of the gold chains. It wouldn't be a surprise that they were pulled by the chain's energy, but Urashima guesses that they're heading for Mallet Island. It was just an old island with a run-down castle, but supposedly there's a doorway to Makai there. While no searches proved fruitful, the chains are a large indicator that something's there. At the bedroom, Saya and Sheath talk to each other about their missions before getting to work. Meanwhile, outside, the group makes landfall and figures out how to climb the cliff. While some had some kind of power or gadget to make their way up, there still was the issue for those who don't have the physical endurance to make the climb. Thankfully Chris found a rope ladder which solved that problem quickly. Urashima stayed behind to watch the ship while the others head for the castle. Inside, Dante of "Devil May Cry" finds his way into the room where Saya was. Just then, a mirror image of himself came out of the mirror and after a few quick barbs from Dante, he transforms into his real form, Nelo Angelo. As the rest of the group explores the courtyard, they had no luck entering the rooms as they were sealed with magic. Just then, the local devils appear. It seems the rumors were true about a door leading to Makai was here, and decide to take out the enemies before investigating further. Nelo comes out of a room on the second floor, as well as Dante. Xiaomu immediately recognizes him from "Devil May Cry", an agency he runs which he'll do any job for the right price but in actuality, he's a legendary Devil Hunter. After some talk, Saya appears and some of her Ouma cronies. Since she wouldn't give a straight answer about the chains, they decide to just grab her for more intel. Just then, another woman appears...and somehow seems familiar to Jin and Kazuya somehow as their "Devil Gene" is reacting to her. Several Q-Bees appear as well saying "I Want...To tell him". They came from Makai, sure enough but things were about to get stranger. One more person appears...someone who looks similar to Dante. It was Vergil, Dante's older brother. But something seemed wrong...like he stepped out of his own time. While Vergil is still confused by this, he decides to help out...just this once. Everyone now resumes the fight. With Nelo defeated, he doesn't so much as utter a sound after Dante grills him. He disappears into energy and flies away. Both brothers feel the energy of their father, Sparda, within him though why he does is unknown at this point. After defeating the unknown woman, she just disappears without saying a word while Kazuya says he reminds him of someone he knows. Even after Saya was defeated, it seemed she was just buying time for Sheath. It seems wherever the gold chains are, Ouma's not far behind. After the fight, they explain the situation to Vergil, he decides to join up with the others. He said he came from Makai...where a giant fetus sleeps. The Darkstalkers know all to well what that place is: The Fetus of God, a dimension made by Jedah Dohma, head of the Dohma clan. But with a lot of places reappearing, it wouldn't be surprising that an area that was once destroyed has returned. Just then, the chains disappear. Their next destination was set. They head into the room where Nero first appeared and Vergil explained that he came through the mirror in the corner. Xiaomu begins charging energy for everyone to get through the portal and into the unknown... Party Members Note: This chapter only allows 10 of the main Pair units onto the map. This will occur in most of the chapters from here on out. Characters in customization with Red tiles are required units for that chapter. Pair Units * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Chris and Jill * Demitri & Morrigan (required) * X & Zero * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Akira & Kage Maru * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya (required) * Kite & Haseo * Reiji & Xiaomu (required) * KOS-MOS & Fiora * Dante & Vergil Solo Units * Heihachi * Axel * Aty * Ulala * Captain Commando * Leon * Ryo * Phoenix & Maya * Natsu * Ingrid Enemies * Sin Scissors x4 * Marionette (purple) x3 * Marionette (green) x3 * Bloody Mari x3 * Nelo Angelo (Gear: Summoned Swords) * Q-Bee x3 * Unknown (Gear: White Headband) * Kamaitachi (orange) x4 * Aku Tengu x3 * Katana x2 * Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) Items * Emblem Shield * Revival Potion * Mix Gel Trivia * The room accurately depicts how Dante first met Nero Angelo in Devil May Cry, as well as when the battle is moved out to the courtyard. * In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil was left behind in the demon world after he and Dante battled one last time. Category:PXZ2 Chapter